Janet van Dyne (Earth-14042)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-14042 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = White streak in her hair, bio-synthetic wings | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate - Pym Particles | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = King Ryū | First = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 1 | Last = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 51 | HistoryText = Janet van Dyne, a.k.a. The Wasp, is one of the founding members of the Avengers, and the only female member of the team's current roster. At some point prior to the start of the series, the Avengers fought the villain Whirlwind. Wasp was chasing the villain, but fell for a trap he set up; he lured her towards a series of gas tanks, and then destroyed their foundations to try and crush her or blow her up with them. One of the tanks threatened to collide with a building. Giant Man was able to stop the tank and rescue the building, but in doing so he was forced to exceed the limits of how big he could grow. This damaged his body cells and rendered him unable to ever use his powers again without experiencing great pain and putting a strain on his body. He was forced to quit the team, something Wasp blamed herself for since she failed to prevent Whirlwind from doing what he did. Like the other Avengers, Wasp attended the presentation of Tony Stark's and Dr. Akatsuki's DISKs. When the presentation was crashed by Loki and the Celebrity Five, who released a large number of supervillains, Waspfought along with the other Avengers to try and detain the villains again. When the villains took Pepper Potts hostage however, the Avengers were forced to stand down. Not long afterwards, Wasp herself was trapped in a DISK. Spider-Man managed to secure the DISKs of Wasp, Hulk, Thor and Captain America when all other DISKs were scattered across the world. However, when Spider-Man went to the appartment of Chris to try and convince him to join the quest for the DISKs, he was ambushed by Joel Murphy and Abomination, who captured him and stole Wasp's Disk. Spider-Man and the DISK were both taken to the Celebrity Five's ship, where Ed and Jessica were also imprisoned. Jessica and Edward managed to escape their cell, and along the way Jessica stole Wasp's DISK from Joel Murphy's room, making her Wasp's partner. Wasp was released from her disk for the first time to help Spider-Man fight M.O.D.O.K., Diablo, Abomination and Whirlwind. However, since the time she could spend outside the DISK was limited, Wasp eventually had to retreat with Ed and Jessica, leaving Spider-Man to distract the villains. Soon afterwards, the other Avengers came to the ship and teamed up with Wasp to defeat the villains. When Loki, as Senator Robert, managed to get the Superhero Registration Act passed, Wasp and the other Avengers relocated to Japan. From there, they continued to hunt down the DISKs and fight Loki. At one point, her DISK was stolen by Noriko Ashida and delivered to Loki, but thankfully Jessica and the other kids, helped by the X-Men, managed to get the DISKs back, after which the Avengers defeated Loki and send him to another dimension. When Red Skull started his plan to destroy the world and the Avengers had to split up to take out his 5 bases of operation, Jessica and Wasp were tasked with taking out the base guarded by Tiger Shark, located in Wakanda. In this figh they teamed up with Wakanda's king, Black Panther. Together they managed to not only destroy the base, but also free the people that Tiger Shark had taken hostage. When all other bases had been destroyed as well, Wasp joined the other Avengers and the second heroes their partners had aquired to defeat Red Skull and his giant robot. When the team decided to use Red Skull's Dimension Sphere to try and open a portal to the Dark Dimension, where Loki and Dr. Akatsuki where now trapped in, they contacted Dr. Pym again to ask for his help. This forced Wasp to tell Jessica and the other kids about their past together. When Pym's creation, Ultron, went rogue and hacked a military satellite called Blue Javelin, the World Security Council ordered Pym to be arrested. Still feeling responsible for Pym's current condition, Wasp, backed up by Jessica, helped him escape from S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. They fled to a lake house. The other Avenges and S.H.I.E.L.D. followed them there, and with great effort they were able to convince Pym to stand down since they wouldn't let him be arrested. When Ultron started his ultimate plan, to subdue humanity to his rule with the help of his army of gigantic Omega Ultron bodies, Pym was asked to create a computer virus that could take out all Omega Ultron's at once while the Avengers tried to keep Ultron busy. Iron Man, Thor, Captain America and finally Hulk all fought Omega Ultron, but where unable to defeat him. Fortunately, Pym finished the virus in time, which Wasp then inserted into Omega Ultron's CPU, beating the rogue robot. When Jessica became a victim of the vampire Baron Blood, Wasp learned from Iron Man how she could use the synchronization between herself and Jessica (which was formed during the fight with Loki) to trigger Jessica' biocode and expell Baron Blood's influence. After Akira was tricked by a new villain, Ronin, to release him from the Dark Dimension, the kids and Avengers soon found himself fighting Ronin to prevent the villain from stealing the Treasures of Darkenss, with which the Celebrity Five intended to release Loki and an even more powerfull evil, Dormammu, from the Dark Dimension. During this quest, the Avengers discovered Ronin was actually Nozomu Akatsuki, who had been turned evil by Dormammu, and had to find the DISk of Dr. Strange to help Tony when the latter was infected by energy from the Dimension Sphere. Once Tony was saved, the Avengers learned about Loki's true plan and attempted to stop him by destroying the Dark Gate device. Wasp helped fight off Iron Monger and Bi-Beast, who were guarding the Dark Gate. Although the heroes failed to prevent the gate from being opened and at least Loki to escape the Dark Dimension, Akira and Hikaru did manage to free their father from Dormammu's influence, restoring him back to his normal persona of Nozomu Akatsuki. Now free, Nozomu build a new Biocode installer and gave Nick Fury a complete biocode. Fury used this new power to permanently release all captured heroes from their DISks, including Wasp. Now free, the Avengers began to plan a counterattack against Dormammu, while their partners had their limited biocodes removed. When Dormammu demanded the Avengers' souls as a sacrifice, the World Security Council decided to agree in hopes of saving Earth. Fortunately for the Avengers, Nick Fury disagreed with the plan and ordered the S.H.I.E.L.D. team send to capture the heroes to stand down. Instead, the Avengers once more teamed up with their partners, despite the loss of their biocodes, to defeat Dormammu and Loki. When Dormammu learned about the Avengers' plan to use 10 laser cannons powered by the Kree Mact to destroy him, he and Loki attacked the Helicarrier with a squadron of Mindless Ones. Wasp at first did not participate in the fight to defend the Helicarrier, since the Avengers' had to save their strength for Dormammu. However, after their team of secondary heroes was crippled, Wasp had to join the battle anyway. When the attack was repelled, the cannons were succesfully deployed to destroy the gate to the Dark Dimension and severy weaken Dormammu. However, Loki seized this opportunity to D-secure Dormammu and steal his powers for himself. Wasp joined her fellow Avengers in the fight against Loki, but even with their Build Up Armors they were unable to beat him and Wasp was forced to retreat, leaving only Iron Man to continue the fight. Wasp is last seen after Loki is defeated and both he and his final army of Mindless Ones are D-secured. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Janet van Dyne of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Janet van Dyne of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Digital Internment: As with all individuals stored within DISKs, the Wasp can only be free on a limited basis, returning to the Disk after a set amount of time and cannot be released again until the Disk resets. To be set free it requires Jessica Shannon's Assistance. | Equipment = Build Up Armor | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Janet is voiced by Kaori Mizuhashi. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Size Alteration Category:Van Dyne Family Category:Flight